Tentaciones Prohibidas
by Kigen no Lawliet
Summary: (Primer arco de 3 arcos) La historia del pasado de nuestro guerrero favorito es relatada."¿Por eso eres así?" Si tu madre te viera ahora ¿Qué diría?, tu hermana una miko, y tú un mercenario sin corazón. '¡Yo… la amo, no me interesa si es mi hermana o no'. Lo miró a sus profundos ojos azules y sosteniéndose de sus fuertes brazos le dijo: "Aniki, bésame". Incesto. Futuros Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Tentaciones Prohibidas

**Autora**: Kigen no Lawliet

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la famosísima reina mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sensei, sin embargo la historia sí es de mi completa autoría, ¡Digan no al plagio!

**Pareja: **BanxKag

**Resumen**: (Primer arco) La historia del pasado de nuestro guerrero favorito es relatada. "¿Por eso eres así?" Si tu madre te viera ahora ¿Qué diría?, tu hermana una miko, y tú un mercenario sin corazón. '¡Yo… la amo, no me interesa si es mi hermana o no!'. Lo miró a sus profundos ojos azules y sosteniéndose de sus fuertes brazos le dijo: "Aniki, bésame"

**Notas**: ¡Hola!, ya muchas me conocerán de la sección Naruto, pero como hago primera aparición aquí, me reporto. Mi nombre es Kigen no Lawliet, he estado escribiendo por un gran tiempo fanfics Sasuhina e Itahina, tengo varios one-shot terminados y varios fanfics incompletos, ya antes había escrito en otra página bajo otro pseudónimo, sin embargo ya di el aviso de que los fanfics los iré pasando a esta que es mi cuenta oficial.

¿Qué les puedo decir? Mis parejas favoritas son principalmente BanxKag, en segundo puesto SessxKag y el SesshxRin y por último InuxKag o InuxKik. Hoy les traigo una nueva creación que espero les guste y sea de su agrado, si algo le pareció genial pueden comentármelo o hacérmelo saber. En fin, si alguien que ya me conoce de la sección Naruto me ve por aquí ¡No me maten! Si no he actualizado es por una buena razón (Sí… claro). Sin más recuerden: Un review por corto que sea siempre anima y motiva al escritor a seguir con lo suyo.

**Advertencias**: Futuros _Lemons_, violencia gráfica, incesto. Si no crees estar preparado para leer estas escenas, abstente para que luego no hayan insultos.

**Señas de lectura: **

"…"= Sarcasmo

'…'= Pensamientos

_Cursiva_= Palabras resaltadas

**Capítulo 1- Nacimiento, el inicio de la rapsodia**

Oscuridad, algo no estaba bien y lo sabía. Sus inocentes ojos azul marino miraban el horizonte intentando descubrir el motivo de esa extraña paz en tiempos de guerra.

Iba a regresar a su aldea con su madre cuando vio varias banderas pasar velozmente entre los árboles, corrían: tanto caballos como soldados armados, sintió miedo, ¡Su madre y su aldea estaban en peligro!

— ¡Disparen! —aún en estado de shock su cuerpo reaccionó al escuchar esa palabra y empezó su huida, corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su corta vida, sus pies sangraban abundantemente debido a varias rocas filosas enterradas en su piel, ardían como el infierno, sin embargo lo resistió, el miedo era más grande en ese momento y para un niño de 5 años era más importante buscar a su madre

— 'Okaa-san'—en su mente solo buscaba la forma de salvarla ¿Cómo correría? Con su hermanito o hermanita nueva en su vientre le sería imposible hacerlo, si tan solo su padre estuviera con ellos tal vez no sentiría tanta impotencia…

Su mirada perdió la dulzura característica de un niño durante un instante, si su padre no los hubiera abandonado tal vez les resultaría fácil salir de la aldea, tal vez su madre no hubiera sufrido tanto ni la vida se le hubiese tornado tan dura… pero ¿Qué pasó?, simple, su padre se ofreció a ir y formar parte del ejército del señor feudal de su aldea, olvidándose de él, de su madre y su futuro hijo o hija, por esa razón siempre odiaba escuchar a su madre hablar de su padre como si fuera un héroe.

Mas sin embargo el asunto no terminaba ahí, últimamente su madre no se encontraba muy bien, de hecho empeoraba con los días, las enfermedades que trajeron los invasores a la aldea no persuadieron a su madre afectándola considerablemente a su salud, eso sumado a la depresión terminarían por acabar con ella, por más que lo negara así mismo, sabía que debía aprender a aceptar la realidad… esa fue una de las pocas lecciones que aprendió de su padre. Siguió corriendo mientras viajaba en sus pensamientos, no bajaría el paso.

Su madre nunca dejaba de sonreír, por eso la admiraba; siempre tan independiente, fuerte, entregada y amorosa, aunque estuviera destrozada por dentro, siempre negaba que algo le pasara, por más que llorara en las noches a escondidas (según lo que ella creía) del mundo, siempre al amanecer lo abrazaba y le decía que todo estaba bien. Él odiaba verla llorar a escondidas, y le preguntaba que le ocurría aunque no le respondiera, y se sentía mal. Ella no merecía a alguien tan cruel como su padre.

Una vez ella le dijo que lo único que le traía fuerzas para vivir, eran él y su futuro bebé. Ese día lloró con ella por primera vez, y se odió, por no poder reconfortarla, por no poder decirle que todo estaría bien, por sentirse vulnerable, débil e inútil. También empezó a odiar a las mujeres de su aldea. Una vez las escuchó diciéndole a su madre que desistiera de la idea de tener a su bebé, sin embargo ella les sonrió y negó alegando que ese bebé era uno de sus escasos motivos para respirar. Por esa razón la admiraba, nunca había desistido de protegerlos.

Miró la entrada de la aldea y como varias personas empezaba a salir de esta. Buscó con la mirada su cabaña y entró en la misma, humilde pequeña y sin lujos, empezó a buscar a su progenitora en el reducido espacio y entró en su habitación sin éxito de encontrarla, se asustó, ¿Dónde estaría su madre?

Algo le decía que no estaba muy lejos, así que abandonó su cabaña y empezó a buscar entre la gente llena de pánico la pacífica mirada chocolate de su madre, un nudo se formó en su garganta, sabía que no lograría estar tranquilo hasta encontrarla. Cuando iba a iniciar su búsqueda se le acercó una de las mujeres amigas de su madre, la señora Kyomi, quién se detuvo al observar su gesto desconcertado.

—Pequeño Bankotsu, ve rápido a la aldea de la anciana Akane, tu madre está dando a luz—sus ojos azul marino se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras, ¿Su madre acaba de…? ¡Ya había nacido! Sin agradecer ni hacer más que un gesto con su mano corrió en dirección a la cabaña de la anciana entrando sin tocar, fue a la habitación donde se escuchaba un cansado respirar y la vio

Su madre como nunca la había visto: Pálida, débil, aparentemente rota, una sonrisa dolorida y sus ojos perdiendo la luz. Se acercó a ella con sus ojos húmedos, la sangre saliendo aún de sus pies y la sonrisa apagada.

—Banky… ¿Qué te pasó? —le preguntó su progenitora con voz baja, tenue y amorosa—tus piecitos—le acarició la cabeza y él dejó caer una lágrima solitaria, ¡Su madre estaba muriendo!

—No es nada grave Okaa-san—ella suspiró aliviada y le sonrió levemente

—Cariño, creo que ya es hora de que conozcas a tu hermanita— ¿hermanita?, ¿era una niña? —su nombre es Kagome—la descubrió y la dejó a la vista de los curiosos y tristes ojos azul marino—espero que logren llevarse bien…—su voz se estaba apagando y su respiración se tornaba inconstante

— ¡Okaa-san! —se empezó a asustar, la anciana Akane miraba la escena con lágrimas en sus cansados ojos

—Banky, pequeño, no me queda mucho tiempo; esta enfermedad ha podido conmigo, por favor, prométeme que cuidarás de Kagome con tu propia vida, solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes—empezó a toser sangre y le entregó su bebé recién nacida a su hijo—huyan y vivan—sollozó—prométanme que van a ser fuertes, recuerden que ustedes siempre fueron los motivos por los que me mantenía de pie, cuídense mucho y recuerden que siempre los voy a amar y los voy a cuidar…—con esfuerzo se acercó a su hijo mayor y le plantó un beso en la frente, justo en su marca que representaba juventud y a Kagome otra en su frente justo en su marca igual a la de Bankotsu, empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente

— ¡Okaa-san! —sonó el grito desgarrador el pequeño—lo prometo, lo prometo, prometo que seré el más fuerte de los humanos y si pudiera de los demonios Okaa-san—decía contra su oído en susurros y promesa silenciosa mientras abrazaba a su hermanita quien también lloraba, su madre, ella, estaba en sus últimos momentos

La anciana Akane lloraba con ellos, tomó a Bankotsu por los hombros y lo giró.

—Bankotsu, debes ser fuerte, un hombre débil nunca podrá vengar la muerte de sus seres queridos—Bankotsu la miró con ojos tristes y comprendió el mensaje, asintió dándole la razón a la anciana. Justo en ese momento escucharon un fuerte estruendo en los caminos cercanos a la cabaña donde se encontraban

— ¡Salgan aldeanos! —empezaron a caer flechas, con fuego, sin fuego, el olor a pólvora empezaba a afectar el aire—Se arrepentirán de servir a su terrateniente

Bankotsu se paralizó, sin embargo reaccionó al instante al escuchar una pequeña explosión, miró a la anciana Akane quien los guio a un escondite olvidándose de ella misma por unos instantes, grave error para ella y bendición para ellos. Iba a buscar un escondite para ella cuando...

— ¡Alcen las manos! —el pequeño le cubrió la boca a su hermanita cuidando de no ahogarla para que dejara de llorar, tres soldados entraron a la cabaña—vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, una anciana y una mujer moribunda, no se preocupen, acabaremos con su dolor rápidamente—desenfundaron sus espadas y dos de ellos empezaron a hacer cortes en las extremidades de la anciana asustándola, empezaba a sangrar, uno de esos dos la miró con repugnancia y le clavó una daga a la altura del estómago en lo que la mujer solo gritaba del dolor y del terror, mirando con miedo la esquina en donde se encontraban los niños, justo en ese momento una espada atravesó su cuello de lado a lado mientras el hombre lamía el arma después de sacarla y terminaban dejándola en el suelo desangrándose, claramente una muerte rápida para algunos, pero para la vista de un niño inocente, lenta y dolorosa

Bankotsu miraba con susto la escena y luego a su hermanita que soltaba lágrimas como si supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo. Uno de los soldados salió con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que el otro causante de la muerte de la anciana tomaba una antorcha de la pared y miraba con malicia a su madre. El otro de la espada besó a su madre quien aún no había muerto y luego la mordió en el cuello, ella empezó a hiperventilar cuando el de la antorcha la empezó a manosear encima de su escote, gimió y les escupió sangre en la cara con sus pocas fuerzas ocasionando indignación por parte de los soldados, uno de ellos la levantó del cabello causando que chillara de dolor y el corazón de Bankotsu se encogiera.

—Mujer asquerosa, tan poca cosa eres, mereces una muerte dolorosa—Bankotsu lloraba, miraba la escena con furia, asco y miedo. Miró algo y se asustó, olía como a pólvora, sin embargo esa era líquida, vio como empezaron a mojar el futón donde se encontraba su madre y como ella dirigía una última mirada de amor hacia ellos, y así lo entendió. Quizás ella no hubiera muerto si esos soldados no hubiesen aparecido, quizás la enfermedad tuviera cura, quizás solo hubiera necesitado reposo. Abrazó a su hermanita con fuerza cuando vio al hombre de la antorcha lanzarla hacia su madre mientras ella gritaba y uno de ellos escupía al fuego, lloró más de manera silenciosa. No saldrían de ahí hasta verla muerta. Él tampoco podía salir, sabía que nada podía hacer y que si salía probablemente les dieran muerte rápidamente, pero desde ese entonces en que escuchó las estúpidas risas de esos soldados al ver a su madre arder y escucharla gritar lo juró

Juró que se vengaría costara lo que costara. Todos pagarían esa muerte con la sangre de sus hijos y de ellos mismos.

Varias horas habían pasado desde que vio morir a manos de los soldados a su madre, se sentía muerto en vida, había perdido lo más preciado que tenía hasta el nacimiento de su hermana.

Cuando el fuego donde su madre había muerto se extinguió los soldados salieron, varias horas después la invasión había terminado y solo quedaban los restos de una aldea consumida por el fuego. Había logrado salir antes de que quemaran la cabaña donde estaban escondidos. Se llevó las cosas que no habían sido quemadas que su madre había dejado en su hogar que pudieran servirles para sobrevivir, ahora sabía que la vida les sería dura, y ahora debía ser fuerte no solo por él. Sino también por su pequeña y querida hermana a quien había jurado proteger con su vida.

¿Qué haría ahora? Simple, huir, necesitaba un refugio para pasar la noche, no podía estar con su hermana a la intemperie a altas horas, ¡podría morir de frío!, así que siguió en lo que quedaba del día su paso… Necesitaba asegurarse de que estarían bien…

Fin del Capítulo 1

**Notas Finales**: ¡Sé que estuvo algo aburrido!, pero como es el inicio será así. Este capítulo es muy importante para la historia, pero ya conforme la avance irá tomando el drama, la comedia y la acción que toda historia se merece. Este es el principio del oscuro pasado de Bankotsu, espero que les gustara el capítulo aunque estuviera algo gore.

Gracias por adelantado por los Review. Si tienen alguna duda no duden en decírmela.

Gracias por leer

**Kigen-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título**: Tentaciones Prohibidas

**Autora**: Kigen no Lawliet

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la famosísima reina mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sensei, sin embargo la historia sí es de mi completa autoría, ¡Digan no al plagio!

**Pareja: **BanxKag

**Resumen**: (Primer arco) La historia del pasado de nuestro guerrero favorito es relatada. "¿Por eso eres así?" Si tu madre te viera ahora ¿Qué diría?, tu hermana una miko, y tú un mercenario sin corazón. '¡Yo… la amo, no me interesa si es mi hermana o no!'. Lo miró a sus profundos ojos azules y sosteniéndose de sus fuertes brazos le dijo: "Aniki, bésame"

**Notas**: ¡Hola de nuevo! Al parecer casi nadie ha leído, sin embargo, eso no me desaminará. Seguiré escribiendo a esta hermosa pareja. ¡Gracias a los lectores! ¡Poder BanxKag!

**Advertencias**: Futuros _Lemons_, violencia gráfica, incesto. Si no crees estar preparado para leer estas escenas, abstente para que luego no hayan insultos.

Para que quede claro avisaré en que capítulos hay o no Lemon/Incesto

**Señas de lectura: **

"…"= Sarcasmo

'…'= Pensamientos

_Cursiva_= Palabras resaltadas

_En el capítulo anterior:_

¿Qué haría ahora? Simple, huir, necesitaba un refugio para pasar la noche, no podía estar con su hermana a la intemperie a altas horas, ¡podría morir de frío!, así que siguió en lo que quedaba del día su paso… Necesitaba asegurarse de que estarían bien…

**Capítulo 2-El segundo de los siete**

Bankotsu Pov's

Llevábamos varios días a la intemperie, solo viviendo de lo que en algunas aldeas nos ofrecían. En tiempos de guerra era más difícil sobrevivir, lo sabía, era bastante difícil que alguien ofreciera ayuda o refugio, en las aldeas donde lo pedimos nos lo niegan por miedo a ser considerados traidores o a albergar "enemigos de otras aldeas". Puede que sea un niño pero eso no significa que no sepa que eso es una tontería. Algunas aldeanas que ya dieron a luz se encargaron de alimentar a Kagome, sin embargo cuando no encontrábamos refugio iba a algún establo a robar leche, ¡No la podía dejar morir de hambre!, era todo lo que me quedaba de familia.

Sigo caminando, mis pies adquieren tonalidad morada, sobre todo el tobillo que me torcí el día del escape de nuestra aldea. Miro al cielo. Esto está mal. El frío está aumentando, está empezando a oscurecer y aun no encuentro la aldea de la que me han comentado hay una sacerdotisa que podría darnos refugio.

—'Kagome, resiste'—suspiré un poco cansado, llevarla a cuestas era fácil aun con el dolor de mi tobillo, sin embargo peligroso ya que corríamos el riesgo de ser atacados por cualquier youkai, ¿qué es esto? —'¿nieve? esto es peor de lo que imaginé. Ella no sobrevivirá con este frío, no veo ninguna aldea o indicio de alguna, debo darme prisa'—empiezo a correr con cuidado de no lastimarla y de no caer, debía llegar a alguna aldea si no era que primero encontrábamos algún establo deshabitado

Llevaba tres horas caminando, no había indicio de alguna aldea, me duelen los pies, mi tobillo a empeorado, se me dificulta caminar y el frío junto con la nieve hacen difícil el camino. Me detengo un momento empezando a ver oscuro, cierto; no había comido en todo el día, intenté seguir caminando ignorando los mareos sin embargo parecía que no iba a mejorar, Kagome tampoco había comido ¿Así se sentirá? Después de todo ella es una pequeña bebé.

El frío solo me permitió dar dos pasos antes de ver todo oscurecerse a mí alrededor, no podía creerlo ¿Moriría congelado?

—'Kagome'—susurré antes de caer sobre la nieve fría, pensé en un momento en mi madre, no pude cumplir la promesa que le hice—'Okaa-san, gomennasai'—seguramente moriríamos empecé a cerrar los ojos, escuché algunos pasos, solo espero que no sea un Youkai, no soportaría verla morir, de un momento a otro todo a mi alrededor se apagó, al parecer no podré verla

End Bankotsu Pov's

En un claro en medio de un bosque nevado se podía ver a un pequeño niño moreno de poco más de cinco años cargando en su espalda a una bebé de casi una semana, el cielo nevando daba a esa escena un toque dramático y triste, se esperaba que el niño avanzara pero de un pronto a otro el niño se desmaya y cae en la nieve, pocos segundos después los llantos de una niña empezaron a sonar por todo el bosque, una peligrosa combinación si añadimos que todo era silencio antes del llanto.

— ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? —una voz gutural inundó el pacífico paisaje—un pequeño bocadillo—un Youkai Ogro quien fue atraído por los llantos y el olor a sal salió de los arbustos mostrando su asquerosa apariencia, dirigió su mirada al moreno junto a su hermana anhelando comerlos sin remordimiento alguno—esto será más fácil de lo que pensé—sus garras se acercaron a los infantes listas para atravesarlos cuando una flecha sagrada se encargó de purificar su brazo desapareciéndolo

El ogro se volteó encontrándose con la figura de una sacerdotisa, pequeña, de cuerpo delgado con pocas curvas, más bien de apariencia grácil como un guepardo y cabello rubio, su furia se incrementó, ¿Cómo era posible que esa niñata le hubiera hecho daño?

— ¡Maldita mujer, la pagarás! —un estruendo se escuchó y la miko pareció paralizarse unos instantes, sin embargo volvió a tomar de su carcaj una flecha lanzándola contra la esencia maligna del repugnante ser logrando evaporarla, no se detuvo contra el insignificante campo de energía y abriéndose paso logró atravesar al monstruo quien en su agonía dio un grito que se escuchó por todo el bosque y parte de la aldea de donde venía, la batalla había terminado

El silencio volvió, la inocencia de la escena conmovió a la miko que los miró con ojos tiernos, niños, tomó al moreno quien tenía amarrada a su hermanita a la espalda, entre sus brazos y buscó con su mirada algún familiar de los niños, sin embargo no los encontró, como tenía esperado.

—Tendré que llevarlos a la aldea—los cargó, recogió su arco y caminó poco más de media hora sobre la helada nieve, en su camino pensaba lo extraño que era encontrar niños de tan temprana edad solos, y más en unas condiciones tan deplorables como esas

Siguió su camino hasta que logró observar lo que había estado buscando: Su aldea. Una pequeña extensión de tierra rodeada de un río que parecía invitarlos a darse un baño, sin embargo en tiempos como esos solo motivaba a alejarse y pescar ya que el frío solo les permitía soñar con encontrar algunas aguas termales. Llegando a la aldea los aldeanos empezaron a hacer reverencias y a saludar a la miko con preocupación, muchos escucharon el alarido del ogro por lo cual se preocupaban por la salud de su protectora, sin embargo ella solo sonreía y les respondía que todo estaba bien.

Llegó a su palacio, ¡Sí! Además de ser la protectora de la aldea era considerada una de las pocas mujeres terratenientes de la época. Abrió la puerta corrediza y llegó a una habitación de invitados, un futón mediano y grueso se veía en su interior en la cual depositó al niño y soltando al bebé de su espalda la colocó junto a él sin riesgo de ser aplastada. Mandó a llamar a una de las aldeanas que recién dio a luz para alimentar a la pequeña y observó al niño, su mirada se endureció, ese niño… a simple se veía completamente débil, su cuerpo estaba lastimado, estaba pálido, al parecer con esas ojeras ese niño no había dormido lo suficiente en esos días.

—Makoto-sama, Kyomi-san ha llegado a alimentar a la pequeña—asintió e hizo con su mano una seña de que la dejaran pasar, pasó una mujer de alrededor de unos 35 años, ojos negros, cabello café y mirada dulce, su cuerpo grueso hacía recordar a una aldeana trabajadora

—Makoto-sama—se arrodilló al entrar

—Sin formalidades por favor—Kyomi-san, usted y yo sabemos que no me gusta ser tratada como una deidad, sonrieron y la mujer se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta sentarse junto al futón donde estaban los niños

—Makoto-san, ¿Quiénes son estos niños? —sin hacer más que esa pregunta empezó a alimentar a la pequeña Kagome que hambrienta comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en días, la señora la acarició en la cabeza preguntándose ¿Por qué esa niña estaría tan hambrienta?

—Al parecer fueron víctimas indirectas de la guerra—respondió la miko, tomó el pie de Bankotsu entre sus manos examinándolo—este niño no debería de haber podido caminar con esta herida, su pie está casi inservible—se levantó y trajo de la esquina varios contenedores de hierbas medicinales y algunos vendajes—este niño, desde que lo traje despide un aura triste… cuando alguien lo hace, su corazón corre el riesgo de ser dominado por el odio—tomó la articulación y utilizó sus poderes espirituales para bajar la hinchazón del pie del moreno, colocó una de las cremas en su tobillo y lo envolvió con sumo cuidado

— ¡Miko-san! No diga eso, estos niños vienen del dolor, no creo que sus corazones se puedan oscurecer—la señora creía firmemente en la bondad en todos los corazones, y más en la de los niños

—Kyoto-san, le seré sincera, el corazón de este niño es lo que me preocupa, sin embargo esta niña posee un gran poder espiritual, de hecho por el momento no lo sé con exactitud pero son tan fuertes como alguna vez los sentí en la tumba de Midoriko-sama—al terminar de decir eso la mayo quedó perpleja y miró a la niña entre sus brazos

—Miko-sama, esperemos que no esté equivocada—Makoto continuó en la tarea de curar al pequeño, si era verdad lo que estaba sintiendo, esa niña podría ser la salvación del futuro

_Al día siguiente_

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación, incómodo por la luminosidad empezó a abrir sus ojos azul marino y mirar a su alrededor, no conocía ese lugar, no sabía dónde estaba ni donde estaba ¿Kagome? ¡Kagome! Se incorporó con rapidez obteniendo un mareo y ganas de vomitar a pesar de tener un hambre terrible, lo último que recordaba era el hecho de haberse desmayado sobre la nieve en aquel camino ¿Estaba muerto?

—Oh, veo que ya despertaste dormilón—la voz que sonaba extrañó a Bankotsu, definitivamente no estaba muerto, ese vendaje en el tobillo lo delataba, pero entonces ¿Dónde estaba su hermanita? —Mira quien ha despertado bebé-chan—Bankotsu reaccionó al escuchar ese _bebé_

— ¿¡Kagome-chan!? —Iba a levantarse para quitársela a esa mujer, sin embargo el dolor se lo impidió— ¿¡Por qué tienes a Kagome-chan mujer desconocida!? —cuando escuchó la risa de su hermanita reaccionó, ¿Esa mujer… no era una miko?, su ropa, su seriedad y esa aura pura despidiendo de ella, ¿acaso sería la mujer de la cual le habían contado?

—La pequeña necesitaba un baño, la acaban de alimentar así que la traje junto a ti de nuevo—él la miró extrañado ¿la había cuidado? Acaso ella

— ¿Qué ocurrió con el monstruo de ayer? —Fue directo al grano, su madre siempre le dijo que no diera rodeos y que fuera directo al grano— ¿acaso eres Makoto-sama? —ella asintió y le entregó a su hermanita a la cual abrazó contra sí al sentirla cálida de nuevo

—Al ogro de ayer lo exterminé, los he traído conmigo porque no puedo soportar ver a un niño sufrir—acarició los cabellos no tan cortos del moreno quien la miraba con desconfianza pero con gratitud—me pareció que necesitaban ayuda—él asintió y miró el techo, se alegraba de no haber perdido a su familia

—Arigatou Miko-sama—dijo en un susurro escuchable por la mujer quien sonrió y se levantó hacia la puerta—por cierto, mi nombre el Bankotsu, y ella es mi hermana Kagome—ella sonrió y asintió

—Es un gusto conocerlos—abrió la puerta y se preparó para salir—En unos momentos te traerán comida, no te preocupes, no puedes mover tu pie por lo menos por hoy, mañana creo que ya podrás caminar pero con cuidado—él asintió entendiendo y obedeciendo las indicaciones, ella se fue, él miró a Kagome quien sonreía y se veía más llena de vida que nunca

La miró con atención, nunca la había observado detenidamente, tenía unos ojos enormes de color azul oscuro, una nariz pequeña y tierna como la de un gato, cosa era de familia ya que su madre y él mismo la poseían, cabellos negros como los de él mismo, piel color canela claro, no tan moreno como él pero sin dejar de serlo, su estrella en su frente le parecía adorable, y tenía unas mejillas rosadas, sonreía y él devolvió la sonrisa, al fin esa preocupación se había ido. Nunca lo notó pero su hermana era la niña más tierna que sus ojos habían visto, era la viva imagen de su madre solo que en miniatura, cosa que le dolía pero sin embargo no dejaba de serle especial y se sentía agradecido con eso, era tan bella como su madre.

Se acostó en lo que llegaba la comida, pensando sobre ¿Qué harían ahora que habían llegado a la aldea? y al rato escuchó un ruido en la puerta, justo en ese momento se incorporó con Kagome durmiendo sobre sí y cuidando de no despertarla la colocó en el futón.

— ¿Quién es? —vio de la puerta aparecer a una mujer con una bandeja que los miraba alegremente y detrás de ella venía alguien

—Mi nombre es Konata, Bankotsu-chan—se acercó a ellos y se sentó junto al futón, entregándole la bandeja de manjares por los cuales alguien con su hambre mataría, sin embargo esperó al ver que la figura de un niño no salía de detrás de la mujer

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Bankotsu a lo que ese niño misterioso y de yukata rosada salió de detrás de la figura que parecía materna

— ¡Ah, lo había olvidado!, él es mi hijo, preséntate—él niño con dos marcas muy peculiares bajo sus ojos los miró con curiosidad y reaccionó a la mirada de su madre presionándolo

—Mi nombre es Jakotsu…—él sonrió al moreno y él le devolvió la sonrisa, no sabía porque pero ese niño extraño le había caído bien

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bankotsu y ella es mi hermana Kagome—él asintió en señal de gusto y los miró, él tampoco sabía porque pero el niño moreno y esa bebé le cayeron bien

—Bien, me retiro, Jakotsu, ¿quieres quedarte con ellos mientras termino mi trabajo? Claro si a Bankotsu-chan no le molesta—dijo la mujer al levantarse

—No se preocupe no es ninguna molestia para mí—sus ojos azules miraron con curiosidad al sujeto frente a él, y cuando salió la mujer se dispuso a comer

Sin embargo Jakotsu no tenía los mismos planes

Fin Capítulo 2

**Notas Finales: **Aquí viene el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado ¡Gracias a quienes agregaron a favoritos y seguidores! Él siguiente capítulo viene un tanto sentimental y curioso, no se preocupen, la trama irá adquiriendo todo lo que una historia necesita.

Gracias a las de los Review

_Fluppy Couturre_

_Aidee Gv (A ella la admiro, amo sus historias)_

A quienes agregaron a Seguidores y a Favoritos

_Lizalet_

_Lilliana1118_

_Aidee Gv_

Y a los lectores. Ya saben, un comentario por corto que sea alegra mucho y motiva a la escritora, nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

**Kigen-chan**


End file.
